Meet the Turtles
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: What if there was a girl who met the Turtles? What if she was Raph's best friend? What if...she fell in love with her best friend? Adopted from Hamato Sakura
1. Chapter 1

Hello! New story by ME! ShotgunRedneck. I adopted this story Idea (originally by Hamato Sakura) so, please, Read and Review! And PS, this is Based off the newest show made by Nick. Trust me, you can really play with this XD

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Turtles NOR do I own **__**Anna Bradey**_

~~~Meeting the Turtles~~~

_**Journal Entry 1**_

Dear Diary. Well, my journal anyways.

My name is Anna Bradey and this is my story. Written by me for others to find if anything should happen. Sounds kinda corny but hey, this is my life. Anyways, this is the story of how I meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, ran away from home, became a Vigilante named "Black Arachnida" and fell head over heels in love with my best friend. Now, let us begin...

This all started roughly 3 years ago when I was 15. I was sitting in my room of my father's apartment, listening to my music and trying to drown out the noise of him screwing his newest girlfriend. And before we get any farther, yes, my father is an abusive drunk. Trust me, LONG story that will get explained later. Anyways, I was sitting on my bed with my back pressed against the wall next to the window that led out to the fire escape. I was typing away on my laptop, writing fanfiction. (Hey, a girl has her hobbies)

That was when I heard something hit the fire escape. That made me concerned. Why? Well, the apartment was on the 5th floor. FAR from the ground. So, it made me think _'What the heck?'_ I turned to look outside but didn't see anything. What I heard was a "DAMNIT!"

I opened the window but didn't move or look out it. I just said, "Hey! Whoever is out there, are you okay?"

My reply was the sweet "silence" of New York. But after a few minutes, I did get a reply. The voice had a Brooklyn accent and sounded like it was going through puberty.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just pissed."

I rested my arms against my window sill. "Well, I may be a stranger but do you want to talk about it?"

I heard the owner of the voice shift, for the metal on the fire escaped moaned. A sigh came from the direction of the voice and said voice spoke.

"I guess. Mostly because I have nothing better to do and my dad will probably give me some story and a talking to or something like that."

I stayed quiet, resting my cheek against my crossed hands.

I guess the owner of the voice sat down, for there was a weird thunk noise. "This all happened a few days ago, I guess. I live with my 3 brothers and my dad. As well as my pet turtle named Spike."

That made me smile. "Spike?"

"Hey, it's a good name!"

I snorted. "Yeah, for a dog. But a turtle? It's cute"

I giggled as the voice grumbled. "Anyways, Me and my brothers have been raised under the art of ninjutsu and the way of the ninja. And our sensei, who is also our dad, deemed us ready to head topside."

That was where I interrupted. "Topside?"

The voice didn't reply for a bit. Guessing on how he would continue his story, I guess. But after a while, the voice spoke again. "Topside is what my brothers and I call this place. For we were raised in a commune. Someways, it seemed like we lived in a different world."

I looked up to the stars that were barely shining through the city lights. "Guess that makes sense. Some days it does seem that way. So, you were raised under the way of the Shinobi?"

The voice spoke again. "You know Japanese?"

I shrugged, forgetting that the person probably couldn't see me. "Some. I do read manga."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I love manga and anime. You must think me a weirdo or something."

A snort came from outside. "Trust me, you ain't weird. As long as you aren't freaking out over it 24/7 like my baby bro over his comics, we are cool."

Giggling, I said, "So, your baby brother is a comic book geek?"

A deep laugh came from the voice's owner. "Guess you could say he is. Back to the story, we were recently allowed to come here. As long as we weren't spotted. Ya know, be invisible and shit like that."

I couldn't help but say, "I understand. To be part of the world but not in it."

Silence dell upon us and after a few minutes, the voice said, "That is a really good saying. Who said that?"

I smiled again, "One of my favorite book characters. You should read the series."

"And what series is that?"

"The Dark-Hunter Series by Sherrilyn Kenyon. And the person who said that is a man named Acheron Partheronpaeus."

A low whistle came before the Brooklyn accent came rolling around my ears again. "Damn. And I thought my name was bad."

I raised my head a bit. "And what's your name?"

I was met with silence again and I thought the voice's owner left until I heard it say, "I'm Raphael. What's yours?"

I rested my head against my hand again. "I'm Anna. Nice to meet you Raphael."

He chuckled (I finally figured it out. He is male). "Nice to meet you too Anna. May I get back to the story?"

"Sure but do you want me to get you a drink first?"

Raphael paused before saying, "Sure. Thanks."

I got up. "I'll be right back."

I left my room, and quietly padded into the kitchen. Ignoring my father's room, (and the disgusting noises were still coming from there) I grabbed a two liter bottle of soda and two solo cups. Heading back into my room, I couldn't help but think _'What am I doing?'_

But that thought left when I entered my room. I shut the door and climbed back onto my bed. After filling up the cups, I placed one just outside my window. It was just outside the light of my room. I respected Raphael's ninja way enough and I was showing that. I grabbed my cup and took a swig of Dr. Pepper.

"So, your father finally let you guys leave the commune?"

I could hear him take a drink before he spoke again. "Yeah. But we ran into some trouble. We got into a fight with some thugs."

I couldn't help but gasp. "Were you okay?"

"We were fine."

"No. I mean, were you hurt?"

Raphael's voice stopped speaking for a bit. He spoke again. "You care that I was hurt?"

I sipped my drink for a few seconds before saying, "Even though we met, I can't help but worry. I kinda see you as a friend. Strange as it is."

I didn't hear Raphael's voice for a while and I thought he had left until I saw his red solo cup slid slowly into the light of my room. Grabbing the cup, I refilled his drink. I placed it back where it was, half in the light and half in the shadow. The cup tilted to me slightly, Raphael giving me his thanks. I stayed silent and let him continue on with his story.

"We sorta won. I guess. We weren't beat up too bad but we weren't the best fighting machine if you know what I mean."

I refilled my own drink, "You guys weren't used to fighting together I take it?"

Raphael's voice grumbled from the darkness. "Something like that. When we got back to the safe house, Sensei was told of our situation. After a while, he assigned one of us to be the team leader."

Here he grew quiet. That was when I thought, _'Screw it.'_ and held out the bottle of soda. I felt something grab it and pull it into the darkness. It was a few minuted before the bottle was passed back to me. I grabbed it and took a swig. Raphael continued.

"Out of all of us, Sensei HAD to assign old fearless as the leader?!"

I paused in taking a swig. "Fearless?"

"My eldest brother. His true name is Leonardo. But he is the "bravest" one out of us all."

I could hear the air quotes go around the word bravest and I couldn't help but giggle. I could swear Raphael was smiling but I didn't know. He spoke again, his tale continuing.

"I was mad when he made Leo the leader. Really, he was always Sensei's pet and is apparently the best ninja out of us. That's where I throw the BS flag."

I placed the soda bottle back in the half shadow and saw it leave my sight. Raphael took a few drinks before bleaching. I gave a belly laugh. "Nice one. I say that one was a 7."

"A seven?"

I shrugged, "What? It was nice sounding but a bit short."

That made my ninja friend laugh. "True dat."

He passed the bottle back to me. "Anyways, that was a few days ago."

Resting my face against my open palm, I took another drink. "Is that why you are so mad?"

Raphael sighed. "Kinda. The other reason why I am so mad is because we went on a run the other night and began fighting the same goons from earlier on a roof. Apparently while we were fighting, we broke some dude's satellite and he came onto the roof. He took a video of us fighting and we have been trying to get it back."

I winced. "Damn. I'm sorry buddy. You, trained for your entire life to become the shadow's shadow and you get caught on camera? Ouch."

My new friend snorted. "Tell me about it. And tonight we tried getting the video from the guy."

I passed the bottle to Raphael, realizing that we were going through this like my dad does with a bottle of Jack.

"What happened then?"

That was when he growled. And it made my eyes widen. For not only did it send a tiny sliver of fear down my spine, a strange feeling blossomed in my lower belly. Ignoring it, I focused on my friend.

"Seems my temper got the better of me. The man got taken by our good old friends. And fearless told me to go home."

The plastic bottle hit the metal of the fire escape hard, making me jump slightly. "Ah. Now I get it. Your anger controlled you."

Raphael growled again. "But anger makes me a better fighter!"

That was when I sighed. "Not really. I am not an expert on this stuff but I know enough. Having your anger control you doesn't make you a better fighter. It makes you a puppet to the darker things in this world."

His growl deepened, making it seem like he was a creature of the night. "Then what should I do?!" I heard flesh hit brick as he punched my wall.

I looked into the bottle of soda, which Raphael had placed in front of my window. I blinked before muttering, "Damn ninjas. Well for one thing, don't break my wall. And second, channel your anger."

I swore Raphael was blinking at me. "Channel? Don't you mean control?"

Snorting, I took a deep swig of some Dr. Pepper. "Can one really control one's emotions? No. What you can do is CHANNEL your anger. They say the strongest steel is forged by the fires of hell. And what makes hell so powerful is the emotions it CHANNELS. Therefore, you can channel your anger into something else."

Raphael was listening to my every word. "And how do I do that?"

That was when I gave him a smile, not knowing if he was looking at me. "By doing what you do best."

I was met with silence for a while until he finally said, "By being mad all the time?"

That was when I sighed. "Raphael, Life isn't finding shelter in the storm. It's about learning to dance in the rain."

He fell silent again. And after a while, I did believe he left until he spoke so softly that I almost missed it. "Channel my anger huh?"

"Yes. For sometimes things have to go wrong in order to go right."

Again, silence. He spoke again. "Thanks."

I rose my eyebrows. "For what?"

I saw a flash of white in the darkness and saw his amber eyes. That made my eyes widen. For that's all I could see. "For listening and the drink. Mind if I see you later to tell you how it went and everything?"

That made me smile. "I wouldn't mind at all Raphael. Not one bit."

Raphael laughed. "Call me Raph. Guess I'll see you later Anna."

I raised my hand in goodbye and I heard something hit the metal of the fire escape and I knew he was gone. I picked up his red solo cup and was about to throw it away when I stopped. I stared at the red plastic for a good while before going over to my dingy desk and grabbed a green sharpie. I wrote in bold letters "RAPH" and quickly washed it out in the sink in the bathroom. I could still hear my dad screwing his girlfriend and sneered in the direction of them.

I went back into my room and placed the newly cleaned cup on my window sill, proving to me that I did meet a ninja. A Ninja in New York. That made me smile before finishing off the rest of the Dr. Pepper.

What I didn't realize was that night. My life was changed. Fate had turned me into her bitch and boy, did Karma love me.

-Anna Bradley.

_**~~~End Chapter~~~**_

_**Whew! That took forever! . Was really hard to figure out what I was going to do with this story and this and it came to me from NOWHERE! I hope it lives up to expectations Hamato Sakura! X33 Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter of "Meet the Turtles"! I do hope this is going well eh he =.='' Just, read and review...I'm a sitting in the corner now..

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Turtles nor do I own Anna. Please support the official release!**_

_**~~~Meet the Turtles~~~**_

Journal Entry 2

Hello again Journal. Today is another installment of my life. Well, better get started. I didn't hear from Raphael again for a few days and it wasn't until a week after we met did I see him again. I was laying on my bed, trying to ignore the fact that my dad had his drunk friends over. Again. They were playing poker in the living room and I had my door locked and my desk chair wedged under the doorknob. I also had one of my dad's guns with me in my room. Guess I'm paranoid or something but I don't trust his friends. Especially when drunk.

But anyways, I was on my bed. Reading the newest book of Sherrilyn Kenyon. And as I was getting to one of the best parts, a tap on my window scared the ever loving piss out of me. "Holy shit." I muttered as I looked over to my window. I saw a pair of amber eyes practically glowing out of the darkness. Scrambling across my bed, I opened the window.

"Raphael!" I breathed out, looking at those amber eyes.

"Heya." he said.

I gently touched the glass of my window that was above my head, slightly leaning out of the window. "You came back" was my whisper.

A deep chuckle wrapped itself around my ears. "Course I did. I did tell you that I was going to tell you how it went."

That made me smile. "You better. For I missed you."

I heard him sit down. Again in the shadows. "You did?"

"Yes. For you're my friend. I got worried for a bit."

A flash of white came from the darkness, showing me that Raph was smiling. "Well, I'm here. Want to know what happened?"

My smile grew. "You know it!"

He chuckled again. I got comfortable on my bed and began to listen to his tale. I laughed at parts, and waited with berated breath as I heard on how they finally got the tape back. I could tell he was lying about certain parts but I didn't mind. All I cared about was how that Raphael was alive and here in front of me. Soon, he finished his tale and we sat in comfortable silence. But after a while he spoke again. This time asking a question.

"So, why do you have your chair shoved against your door?"

I froze and went to stare at the door. I kept looking at the wood that made up both the door and chair. It was a few minutes but it felt like a life time when I finally replied. "My dad has some friends over."

Raph was silent, letting me continue. "And I don't trust my dad's friends."

He didn't say anything but I knew he was there. "Why don't you trust them?"

That made me laugh. "Me? Trust one of those drunks? Please. I would rather trust Morgan with my life."

I could tell Raph was confused on what I said. "Who is Morgan?" he asked.

I leaned back against the window sill. "She's this girl in my school who I hate. And she hate's me just as much."

"Ahh. Gotcha" said my ninja friend. I subconsciously felt a tremor of _something_ go down my spine as I stared into those amber eyes that seemed to burn from the darkness of the night.

I ignored it and continued on. "So, yeah. I don't trust my dad's friends."

Propping myself against the windowsill, I looked up and tried seeing the moon through the city lights and smog but could not. It saddened me a bit, knowing that I could not see the stars. I continued to stare out into the night in a comfortable silence with Raphael. I could tell he was still here, for I could hear his deep breathing coming from the darkness next to me.

For the millionth time, I wished I knew what his face looked like but I did not. I respected his life as a ninja and would see him until he WANTED me to see him. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the window frame. We continued to sit there, just basking in the night that made up New York...

~~~Meet the Turtles~~~

We stayed there for who knew how long, just resting in each others company until he said, "I have to leave soon."

The thought of him leaving made my heart squeeze. "Oh. When?" And that, my friends, is called Open Mouth. Insert Foot.

He chuckled and said, "In a few minutes."

I nodded and quickly moved to my desk. I began muttering to myself as I searched my stuffed desk for a clean sheet of paper. Damn me for being a writer right now. After what seemed forever, I had found a clean sheet of paper and grabbed my red sharpie from my left drawer. I quickly scribbled my cell phone number and my email on the paper. I all about ran back to my window and held the paper out of it. It crinkled as Raph took a hold of it from the darkness. I could tell he was staring at it like it was a ticking time bomb.

"What is it?" he asked, confusion dripping from his voice.

I giggled. "That, my friend is my cell and email. I want to hear from you at least ONCE a day. Just to make sure you are alive Mr. Ninja."

He laughed again and it made me smile. "Well, it looks like I get a girl's number before my brothers. Who knew eh?"

I laughed with him and once we were done laughing, I couldn't help but look out into the darkness. I could see his bright amber eyes burning like a sunset. It made my heart race, knowing that he was just a step away. But, sadly, I could not join him in his world. At least, not yet.

After a while, he cleared his throat and said, "I should, probably go."

I desperately wanted to reach out and say, "Don't go" but instead, I said "Yeah. Don't want your dad freaking out now right?"

He chuckled and he looked at me for a bit longer before closing his eyes. I heard him jump and I rested my hands against my windowsill. I had no idea how long I stood there but what I did know was that I had tears falling from my face the entire time...

Well, that is enough for now. Guess I will add more later. Signing off (always wanted to use that)

-Anna Bradey.

_**~~~Meet the Turtles~~~**_

_**And end the chapter. Sorry! This one took a bit longer and I LOST MY FLASHDRIVE! Seriously, like I cannot find it ANYWHERE! Ask Leaf Ranger (on ff net) I CLEANED my apartment looking for this damn thing and it has ALL of my Stories on it! I was ALMOST done with some chapters and I am trying to find it! But thankfully, I have hand written copies of some of my chapters that I am trying to type up as fast as I can! Keep up till then!**_


End file.
